Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to remote controls. Certain embodiments relate to remote controls for electronic devices, such as streaming media players, televisions, and the like.
Description of Related Art
Streaming media players are home entertainment electronic devices that can connect to wi-fi networks to stream digital media content to televisions. During use, streaming media players and televisions can be wirelessly controlled by remote control devices.
A drawback of conventional streaming media players and televisions is that they often require separate remote control devices. Users of these devices can often find it inconvenient to use separate remote control devices to control their respective streaming media players and televisions. Thus, there appears to be a need for devices and methods to eliminate the need to use separate remote control devices.